1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to golf accessories, and more particularly to golf towels.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the sport of golf is played outdoors, generally in grass, wet conditions caused by rain or dew are common. It is also inherent in the game that the golfer (some more than others), including his or her ball, clubs, shoes and other accessories will find himself or herself in adverse conditions such as water hazards, sand traps, dirt, mud, and/or plants (trees) in addition to the grass. Such materials becoming lodged on the accessory, other than being a nuisance, may affect the performance of the golfer or golf accessory. As a result, a need exists for the golfer to clean such material from himself/herself, or the golf accessory, during play.
As a result, it is common for a golfer to carry a towel on the course useful to clean such materials during play. A problem, however, exists as to how to conveniently carry such a towel. It has been found undesirable for the golfer to simply carry the towel because it may affect the performance of the golfer. It has also been found undesirable to carry the golf towel in one of the storage compartments of the golf bag since the towel may be used before or after each shot depending on the conditions. The delay/nuisance of storing and removing the towel from the golf bag is unacceptable.
An additional problem frequently encountered is that cleaning a golf accessory such as the head of a golf club often requires two hands. A need exists for a golf club towel which is supported so as to allow the golfer convenient access leaving both hands free to clean and/or dry his or her hands or an accessory.
One known type of golf towel includes a split clamp affixed to the towel. This split clamp is attached to a D-ring metal loop included on traditional golf bags. The main problem with this system is that the split clamp is difficult to secure and detach requiring one hand to hold the metal loop and the other hand to engage the split clamp. This makes this design inconvenient when the need arises to detach the towel for use on the fairway or putting green. A need, therefore, exists for a golf towel including means for securing to a golf bag which allows quick, one-hand operation.
The game of golf presently enjoys enormous popularity. As a result, a lot of attention has been directed at methods of commercially capitalizing on this interest including new media to advertise products or services to golfers or as a means for a golfer to personalize his or her golf equipment. To this end, companies are increasingly sponsoring golf tournaments in an effort to gain exposure to this market. In addition, companies are also increasingly placing their trademarks on golf accessories both as promotional items or for purchase by golfers. Golf towels are particularly suitable for this purpose, especially as promotional items. A need, therefore exists for a golf towel, including a media for uniquely advertising products or services or for personalization of golfing equipment.